Neighbors
by Arianna4President
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just moved in a new house... everything looked right, but they didn't expected to had to deal with their meddler neighbors!


**Heeeeey, people! **

**What's up? **

**Well, I just finished reading the Percy Jackson series (in english...here in Italy they just translated the first and the second book!) and I LOOOOVE the pairing of Percy and Annabeth, so...**

**Here's my fanfiction, I hope you'll like it!**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" Percy, the doorbell is ringing, can you go see who is it? "

Percy emitted a disarticulated sound, without moving from the armchair where he just sit on.

" Percy, when I say to go and see who is it and open the door, I mean _now_, not in the next ten years! " Annabeth's voice came louder and more resolute.

Percy sighed " You just _asked_ me to go and see who is it! I didn't answer! "

" That was a rhetorical question! "

" Eh? "

" A question which doesn't need an answer! "

" But I trained the whole afternoon, I'm tired! "

Annabeth appeared from the kitchen, her eyes threatening " Listen, I'm cooking right now, go and open the door! "

" But I'm tired " he repeated weakly, while the doorbell rang again.

Annabeth put her hands to her waist and shut her lips. Percy gulped: perhaps he went a little too far.

" I'm going at the door! " he exclaimed, just when the doorbell rang for the third time. He could have beaten a lot of dark creatures, but Annabeth had always the power to scare him to death.

" Good my Seaweed brain " she smiled, going back to the kitchen, where a smell of burnt biscuits came from.

When Percy finally opened the door, he saw a little blad man with a kind smile accompained by a massive women way taller then him.

" Ca-can I help you? " asked Percy, uncertain, glancing vaguely disgusted at the woman's lip covered by a brillant red lipstick.

" Dear! " she greeted him, giving him her hand with green enamel on it and shaking Percy's one, while the small man smiled at him, sympathetic.

" Do we... hem.. do we know each other? " asked Percy, kinda confused.

The woman burst out laughing as if that was the funnies joke she ever heard, while Percy tried to understand what was so funny in the question he just demanded.

" Dear, I'm Doris Meddler, and he's my _little_ husband Tom! We're the _neighbors_! " she exclaimed, jumping happlily, making her whole body tremble.

Percy looked at them, not knowing how to answer.

" ... we're _so_ sorry about not introducing us sooner " was saying Doris " We were on holiday! Since when do you live here? "

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds " Oh... a few weeks? " he said at the end, demanding himself why it sounded like a question.

" Oh, you're such a sweet boy! " Doris exclaimed, laughing again, while Percy just smiled confused.

Suddenly Annabeth appeared behind him, making him jolt " Who's at the door? " she asked.

Doris' eyes grew bigger, staring at the blond girl up and down with a smile.

Percy looked repeatedly at his wife and Doris, demanding himsel why Annabeth looked so little.

" Oh, oh, Tommy! Look, she's such a _sweet and pretty little girl_! " Doris elbowed her husband, while Annabeth couldn't help but snort at that nickname.

" And look, _look_ Tommy! She's expecting a little baby! " she exclaimed enraptured.

Annabeth tried to smile, while Percy blushed when Doris faced him with a mischievous smile.

" Would you like to come in? We can offer you so- "

" Yes, sure! " Doris was already in " What a pretty little house! "

" Thanks "

" Who's your interior decorator? He did a really good job! "

" Decorator? Oh, no, Annabeth did everything by herself! " said Percy, proud, looking at his wife, while she blushed.

" Great, great! " Doris exclaimed again " So pretty and so talented! That's really- oh my gosh, what is that? " she asked then, pointing at the Minotaur's horn on a wall and some other mythological objects.

" Oh... hem... " Percy could basically see Annabeth's mind working fast to elaborate some excuse " Percy works in a museum, doesn't he? He always brings home all that mythological stuff! " she laughed nervously.

" Oh! Oh! Well, that explaines everything! " said Doris, visibly relieved.

" Would you like to sit, miss Meddler? " Annabeth asked then, trying to break the awkward silence.

" Oh, call me Doris, sweety, call me Doris! Oh, you look alike me so much when I was younger! "

Percy, Annabeth and little Tom emitted a disarticulated sound.

" I'm... I'm Annabeth Chase " she finally introduced herself, after the little shock Doris' sentence caused.

" Jackson " Percy corrected her automatically, blushing when she looked at him smiling.

" Yes, Annabeth Jackson " she concluded, blushing as well.

Doris emitted a touched and excited sound " Aren't they _the cutest_, Tom? "

Tom nodded quietly.

Finally Doris sat down, and Annabeth let out a little scream when she noticed Doris sat exactly two millimeter from a massive book written in Ancient Greek.

" Are you all right? " Percy was quickly next to her, moving one of his hand on her belly, obviously missunderstanding the reason she screamed.

" Yeah... yeah, I'm all right "

Doris was basically bursting into tears " _Toooooooom_! Have you seen them? Awww, have you seen how _cute_ they are? You've seen them, Tom, haven't you? "

Tom nodded quietly.

" Hem... I'd love to offer you somethig, but, you see, I just burnt th biscuits I was cooking... " Annabeth tried to break the silence.

" Oh, no, dear, don't worry! And then, I could have never accept them! I'm on _diet_! Tommy kept telling me how _wonderful_ I am like that, but I didn't give up, and I lost nine hectogram in a month! "

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other quickly, then nodded kindly.

" When is the baby going to born? Oh, I love kids _so much_! I can't wait for Glais to know! She will freak out from joy when she'll find out there's a new little child in the neighborhood! "

Percy saw Tom gulp at the sound of that name.

" Gladis? "

" Yeah! My little sister! We're twins! "

For how much Annabeth and Percy tried to smile, their mouths courved in two disgustaded faces, but Doris didn't seem to mind, since she kept talking.

" Oh, I really hope the baby will be a female, let's pray God- "

" Gods " Percy corrected automatically, regretting it half of a second later.

" Gods? " asked Doris, confused.

" Oh, no! " Annabeth hastened to say, planting her nails in Percy's arm " He meant God! He just... hem... add the letter _s_ to every word, don't you, Percy? "

" Oh, hem... sure..._s_ "

" You guys are so weird! " laughed Doris, amused.

As to confirm what she just said, Grover called them in that moment with an Iris Messagge.

" Hey guys, what's up? " he asked, obvious not noticing they had guests.

Doris let out a scream as soon as she saw him, but Percy thanked all the Gods for the fact that Grover was actually wearing a pair of trousers and trainers.

" Oh, don't worry Doris! " Annabeth exclaimed immediatly " That's just Grover! He... hem... he's really good with ottical illusion, that's just an hologram! _Hi hologram of Grover_! " she finished, greeting him nervously.

" Oh, hi! " Grover hastened to say, after Annabeth glared at him " I... I just wanted to greet you, I'll call later! " he added, before disappearing.

Another awkward silence formed, while Tom looked curiously at the point where Grover disappeared.

Suddenly, Doris got up " Oh my god, Tommy! We _really_ have to go, Gladis wil be home any minut! "

Tom sighed, following his wife who, after having almost suffocate Percy by hugging him and after kissing Annabeth all over her face, reached the door waving her arm to greet.

When Doris was in the corridor, Tom turned around and smiled, leaving them surprised.

" Don't worry, about Doris, she doesn't suspect anything about you! She never noticed _I_ was an half-blood! " he exclaimed, laughing.

Percy was about to say something but Tom preceded him " I'll keep your secret and you'll keep mine, won't you guys? "

" But how... how did you understand... ? " Annabeth tried to ask.

" Come on, my dear! The mythological object on the walls, the Iris Message, the book written in Ancient Greek next to the place where Doris sat! I may be taciturn, but I'm not stupid, you know! "

They both smiled, embarrassed.

" See you soon! " Tom finally greeted them, closing the door behind him.

Percy and Annabeth remained there, staring the door for five good minutes.

* * *

**There was it.**

**If you think you're an half-bood, review.**

**If you think you're not, review as well :D**


End file.
